The present invention relates to a movement mechanism, comprising a substantially spherical holder and a substantially bowl-shaped ring, which, when inserted into each other, are rotatable relative to each other about at least one first axis, which lies in a plane which is substantially parallel with the top face of the holder, while driving means are provided for enabling movement of the holder relative to the ring, which driving means comprise a non-straight driving rod bearing-mounted in the holder, as well as means for activating the driving rod.
Such a movement mechanism can, for instance, be used for causing an object fixedly connected to the holder to make a movement about one or two axes relative to the fixedly arranged bowl-shaped ring, and can be used for, for instance, wing mirrors of vehicles, in which a mirror plate can be mounted on the bowl-shaped ring, while the holder is mounted in the housing of the mirror plate, which housing can be fixed on a vehicle. Since the driving means for the mirror plate can be fitted in the holder, a rather compact construction of the mirror-adjusting means can be obtained, which; in view of the increasingly stringent requirements imposed on the dimensions of such mirror-adjusting means, is of great importance.
A movement mechanism as described above is known for a movement about two axes from International Patent Application PCT/NL00/00326, which comprises a dish located between a holder and a bowl, which is only rotatably connected with the holder about a first axis, and which is only rotatably connected with the holder about a second axis. Here, the driving means comprise a driving rod for each of the rotation possibilities about the first and the second axis, respectively. This driving rod is provided with a projection which is moveable in and through a slot in the holder, and which engages in a second slot provided in the bowl, which is perpendicular to the slot in the holder. Between this projection and therefore also the driving rod, on the one hand, and the slots in the holder and the bowl, on the other hand, too much play not avoidable in practice appears, as a result of which the accuracy of this drive does not meet the highest requirements.